wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/5
Rozdział piąty Na drugi dzień rano Tutmozis z wielką świtą oficerów i dworzan złożył wizytę tyryjskiemu księciu i zaprosił go do namiestnika. W południe przed pałacem zjawił się Hiram w prostej lektyce niesionej przez óśmiu ubogich Egipcjan, którym udzielał jałmużny. Otaczali go znakomitsi kupcy feniccy i ten sam tłum ludu, który co dzień wystawał przed jego domem. Ramzes z niejakim zdziwieniem przywitał starca, któremu z oczu patrzyła mądrość, a z całej postaci powaga. Hiram miał na sobie biały płaszcz, na głowie złotą obrączkę. Ukłonił się namiestnikowi z godnością i wzniósłszy ręce nad jego głową odmówił krótkie błogosławieństwo. Obecni byli głęboko wzruszeni. Gdy namiestnik wskazał mu fotel i kazał odejść dworzanom, Hiram odezwał się: - Wczoraj sługa waszej dostojności, Dagon, powiedział mi, że książę potrzebujesz stu talentów. Zaraz wysłałem moich kurierów do Sabne-Chetam, Sethroe, Pi-Uto i innych miast, gdzie stoją fenickie okręty, ażeby wyładowały wszystek towar. I myślę, że za parę dni wasza dostojność otrzyma tę drobną sumkę. - Drobna! - przerwał książę ze śmiechem. - Szczęśliwy jesteś, wasza dostojność, jeżeli sto talentów nazywasz drobną sumką. Hiram pokiwał głową. - Dziad waszej dostojności - rzekł po namyśle - wiecznie żyjący Ramesses-sa-Ptah zaszczycał mnie swoją przyjaźnią; znam też jego świątobliwość waszego ojca (oby żył wiecznie!) i nawet sprobuję złożyć mu hołd, jeżeli będę dopuszczony... - Skądże ta wątpliwość?... - przerwał książę. - Są tacy - odparł gość - którzy jednych dopuszczają, innych nie dopuszczają do oblicza faraonowego, ale mniejsza o nich... Wasza dostojność nie jesteś temu winien, więc ośmielę się zadać wam jedno pytanie... Jak stary przyjaciel waszego dziada i ojca. - Słucham. - Co to znaczy - mówił powoli Hiram - co to znaczy, że następca i namiestnik faraona musi pożyczać sto talentów, gdy jego państwu należy się przeszło sto tysięcy talentów?... - Skąd?... - zawołał Ramzes. - Jak to skąd?... Z danin od ludów azjatyckich... Fenicja winna wam pięć tysięcy, no i ja ręczę, że odda, jeżeli nie trafią się jakieś wypadki... Ale oprócz niej Izrael winien trzy tysiące, Filistyni i Moabici po dwa tysiące, Chetowie trzydzieści tysięcy... Wreszcie nie pamiętam pozycji szczegółowych ale wiem, że ogół wynosi sto trzy czy sto pięć tysięcy talentów Ramzes gryzł wargi; na jego ruchliwej twarzy widać było bezsilny gniew. Spuścił oczy i milczał. - Więc to prawda... - nagłe westchnął Hiram wpatrując się w namiestnika. - Więc to prawda?... Biedna Fenicja, ale i Egipt... - Co mówisz, wasza dostojność? - zapytał książę marszcząc brwi. - Nie rozumiem twoich biadań... - Książę wiesz, o czym mówię, skoro nie odpowiadasz na moje pytanie - odparł Hiram i powstał, jakby z zamiarem odejścia. - Mimo to... nie cofnę obietnicy... Będziesz, książę, miał sto talentów. Nisko ukłonił się, lecz namiestnik zmusił go do zajęcia miejsca. - Wasza dostojność ukrywasz coś przede mną - rzekł głosem, w którym czuć było obrazę. - Chcę, ażebyś mi wytłomaczył: jaka to bieda grozi Fenicji czy Egiptowi... - Nie wiedziałżebyś o tym, wasza dostojność? - pytał Hiram z wahaniem. - Nic nie wiem. Spędziłem przeszło miesiąc w świątyni. - Właśnie tam można było dowiedzieć się o wszystkim... - Wasza dostojność mi powiesz! - zawołał namiestnik uderzając pięścią w stół. - Nie lubię, ażeby bawiono się moim kosztem... - Powiem, jeżeli wasza dostojność dasz mi wielkie przyrzeczenie, że nie zdradzisz się przed nikim. Chociaż... nie mogę uwierzyć, aby księcia, następcy, nie zawiadomiono o tym!... - Nie ufasz mi? - zapytał zdumiony książę. - W tej sprawie żądałbym przyrzeczenia od samego faraona - odparł Hiram stanowczo. - A więc... przysięgam na mój miecz i sztandary naszych wojsk, że nikomu nie powiem o tym, co mi wasza dostojność odkryjesz. - Dosyć - rzekł Hiram. - Słucham. - Książę wie, co w tej chwili dzieje się w Fenicji? - Nawet i o tym nie wiem! - przerwał zirytowany namiestnik. - Nasze okręty - szepnął Hiram - ze wszystkich krańców świata ściągają do ojczyzny, ażeby na pierwsze hasło przewieźć ludność i skarby gdzieś... za morze... na zachód... - Dlaczego? - zdziwił się namiestnik. - Bo Asyria ma nas wziąć pod swoje panowanie. Książę wybuchnął śmiechem. - Oszalałeś, czcigodny mężu!... - zawołał. - Asyria ma zabrać Fenicją!... A cóż my na to, my Egipt? - Egipt już się zgodził. Namiestnikowi krew uderzyła do głowy. - Upał plącze ci myśli, stary człowieku - rzekł do Hirama spokojnym głosem. - Zapominasz nawet, że podobna sprawa nie mogłaby mieć miejsca bez pozwolenia faraona i... mego! - I to nastąpi. Tymczasem zawarli układ kapłani. - Z kim?... Jacy kapłani?.. - Z arcykapłanem chaldejskim, Beroesem, umocowanym przez króla Assara - odparł Hiram. - A kto z waszej strony?... Nie twierdzę na pewno, ale zdaje się, że jego dostojność Herhor, jego dostojność Mefres i święty prorok Pentuer. Książę zbladł. - Uważaj, tyryjczyku - rzekł - że oskarżasz o zdradę najwyższych dostojników państwa. - Mylisz się, książę, to wcale nie jest zdrada : najstarszy arcykapłan Egiptu i minister jego świątobliwości mają prawo prowadzić układy z sąsiednimi mocarzami. Wreszcie, skąd wie wasza dostojność, że wszystko to nie dzieje się z woli faraona? Ramzes musiał przyznać w duszy, że układ podobny nie byłby zdradą państwa, tylko - lekceważeniem jego, następcy tronu. Więc to w taki sposób traktują go kapłani, jego, który za rok może być faraonem?... Więc dlatego Pentuer ganił wojny, a Mefres popierał go!... - Kiedyż to się miało stać, gdzie?... - spytał książę. - Podobno zawarli układ w nocy, w świątyni Seta za Memfisem - odpowiedział Hiram. - A kiedy?... Dobrze nie wiem, lecz zdaje się, że tego dnia, kiedy wasza dostojność wyjeżdżałeś z Memfisu. "A nędznicy!... - myślał namiestnik. - To oni tak szanują moje stanowisko... Więc oni mnie oszukiwali i opisem stanu państwa?... Jakiś dobry bóg budził moje wątpliwości w świątyni Hator..." Po chwili wewnętrznej walki rzekł głośno: - Niepodobna!... I dopóty nie uwierzę temu, co mówisz, wasza dostojność, dopóki nie dasz mi dowodu. - Dowód będzie - odparł Hiram. - Lada dzień przyjeżdża do Pi-Bast wielki pan asyryjski, Sargon, przyjaciel króla Assara. Przyjeżdża tu pod pozorem pielgrzymki do świątyni Astoreth, złoży dary wam, książę, i jego świątobliwości, potem - zawrzecie układ... Naprawdę zaś przypieczętujecie to, co postanowili kapłani na zgubę Fenicjan, a może i własne nieszczęście. - Nigdy! - rzekł książę. - Jakież to wynagrodzenie musiałaby Asyria dać Egiptowi... - Oto jest mowa godna króla: jakie wynagrodzenie dostałby Egipt? Bo dla państwa każdy układ jest dobry, byle coś na nim zyskało... I to właśnie dziwi mnie - ciągnął Hiram - że Egipt zrobi zły interes: Asyria bowiem zagarnia, oprócz Fenicji, prawie całą Azję, a wam jakby z łaski zostawią: Izraelitów, Filistynów i półwysep Synaj... Rozumie się, że w takim razie przepadną należne Egiptowi daniny i faraon nigdy nie odbierze tych stu pięciu tysięcy talentów. Namiestnik potrząsnął głową. - Nie znasz - odparł - wasza dostojność, kapłanów egipskich: żaden z nich nie przyjąłby takiego układu. - Dlaczego? Fenickie przysłowie mówi: lepszy jęczmień w stodole niż złoto w pustyni. Mogłoby się więc zdarzyć, że Egipt, gdyby czuł się bardzo słabym, wolałby darmo Synaj i Palestynę aniżeli wojnę z Asyrią. Ale otóż to mnie zastanawia... Bo nie Egipt, lecz Asyria dziś jest łatwa do pokonania: ma zatarg na północnym wschodzie, posiada mało wojsk, a i te są liche. Gdyby napadł ją Egipt, zniszczyłby państwo, zabrałby niezmierne skarby z Niniwy i Babelu i raz na zawsze utrwaliłby swoją władzę w Azji. - Więc widzisz, że taki układ nie może istnieć - wtrącił Ramzes. - W jednym tylko wypadku rozumiałbym podobne umowy, gdyby kapłani chcieli znieść władzę królewską w Egipcie... Do czego wreszcie dążą od czasów waszego dziada, książę... - Znowu mówisz od rzeczy - wtrącił namiestnik. Ale w sercu uczuł niepokój. - Może mylę się - odparł Hiram, bystro patrząc mu w oczy. - Ale posłuchaj, wasza dostojność... Przysunął swój fotel do księcia i mówił zniżonym głosem: - Gdyby faraon wydał wojnę Asyrii i wygrał ją, miałby wielką armię przywiązaną do jego osoby. Sto tysięcy talentów zaległych danin. Ze dwieście tysięcy talentów z Niniwy i Babelu. Nareszcie - ze sto tysięcy talentów rocznie z krajów zdobytych. Tak ogromny majątek pozwoliłby mu wykupić dobra zastawione u kapłanów i raz na zawsze położyć koniec ich mięszaniu się do władzy. Ramzesowi błyszczały oczy. Hiram mówił dalej: - Dzisiaj zaś armia zależy od Herhora, a więc od kapłanów, i z wyjątkiem pułków cudzoziemskich faraon, w razie walki, liczyć na nią nie może. Nadto zaś skarb faraona jest pusty, a większa część jego dóbr należy do świątyń. Król choćby na utrzymanie dworu musi co roku zaciągać nowe długi, a że Fenicjan już u was nie będzie, więc musicie brać od kapłanów... Tym sposobem za dziesięć lat jego świątobliwość (oby żył wiecznie!...) straci resztę swoich dóbr, a co później?... Na czoło Ramzesa wystąpił pot kroplisty. - Widzisz więc, dostojny panie - mówił Hiram - że w jednym wypadku kapłani mogliby, a nawet musieliby przyjąć najsromotniejszy układ z Asyrią: jeżeli chodziłoby im o poniżenie i zniesienie władzy faraona... No - może istnieć i drugi wypadek: gdyby Egipt był tak słaby, że za wszelką cenę potrzebowałby spokoju... Książę zerwał się. - Milcz! - zawołał. - Wolałbym zdradę najwierniejszych sług aniżeli podobną niemoc kraju!... Egipt musiałby Asyrii oddać Azję... Ależ w rok później sam wpadłby pod jej jarzmo, bo podpisując hańbę przyznałby się do bezsilności... Chodził wzburzony, a Hiram patrzył na niego z litością czy współczuciem. Nagle Ramzes zatrzymał się przed Fenicjaninem i rzekł: - To fałsz!... Jakiś zręczny hultaj oszukał cię, Hiramie, pozorami prawdy i ty mu uwierzyłeś. Gdyby istniał taki traktat, układano by go w największej tajemnicy. A w takim razie jeden z czterech kapłanów, których wymieniłeś, byłby zdrajcą nie tylko króla, lecz nawet swoich współspiskowców... - Mógł przecie być ktoś piąty, który ich podsłuchiwał - wtrącił Hiram. - I tobie sprzedał tajemnicę?... Hiram uśmiechnął się. - Dziwno mi - rzekł - że książę jeszcze nie poznałeś potęgi złota. - Ależ zastanów się, wasza dostojność, że nasi kapłani mają więcej złota aniżeli ty, choć jesteś bogacz nad bogacze!... - Ja jednak nie gniewam się, gdy mi przybędzie choćby drachma. Dlaczego inni mieliby odrzucać talenty?... - Bo oni są sługami bogów - mówił rozgorączkowany książę - bo oni lękaliby się ich kary... Fenicjanin uśmiechnął się. - Widziałem - odparł - wiele świątyń różnych narodów, a w świątyniach duże i małe posągi: drewniane, kamienne, nawet złote. Ale bogów nie spotykałem nigdy... - Bluźnierco!... - zawołał Ramzes. - Jam widział bóstwo, czułem na sobie jego rękę i słyszałem głos... - Gdzie to było? - W świątyni Hator: w jej przysionku i w mojej celi. - W dzień?... - pytał Hiram. - W nocy... - odparł książę i zastanowił się. - W nocy - książę słyszał mowę bogów i - czuł - ich rękę - powtarzał Fenicjanin wybijając pojedyncze wyrazy. - W nocy wiele rzeczy można widzieć. Jak to było?... - Byłem chwytany za głowę, ramiona i nogi, a przysięgam... - Psyt!.. - przerwał Hiram z uśmiechem. - Nie należy przysięgać nadaremnie. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w Ramzesa swymi bystrymi i mądrymi oczyma, a widząc, że w młodzieńcu budzą się wątpliwości, rzekł: - Ja ci coś powiem, panie. Jesteś niedoświadczony, otoczony siecią intryg, ja zaś byłem przyjacielem twego dziada i ojca. Otóż oddam ci jedną usługę. Przyjdź kiedy w nocy do świątyni Astoreth, ale... zobowiązawszy się do zachowania tajemnicy... Przyjdź sam, a przekonasz się, jacy to bogowie odzywają się i dotykają nas w świątyniach. - Przyjdę - rzekł Ramzes po namyśle. - Uprzedź mnie, książę, którego dnia z rana, a ja powiem ci hasło wieczorne świątyni i będziesz tam dopuszczony. Tylko nie zdradź mnie ani siebie - mówił z dobrodusznym uśmiechem Fenicjanin. - Bogowie niekiedy przebaczają zdradę swoich tajemnic, ludzie nigdy... Ukłonił się, a potem wzniósłszy oczy i ręce do góry zaczął szeptać błogosławieństwo. - Obłudniku!... - zawołał książę. - Modlisz się do bogów, w których nie wierzysz?... Hiram dokończył błogosławieństwa i rzekł: - Tak jest: nie wierzę w bogów egipskich, asyryjskich, nawet fenickich, lecz wierzę w Jedynego, który nie mieszka w świątyniach i nie jest znane jego imię. - Nasi kapłani wierzą także w Jedynego - wtrącił Ramzes. - I chaldejscy także, a jednak i ci, i tamci sprzysięgli się przeciw nam... Nie ma prawdy na świecie, mój książę!... Po odejściu Hirama książę zamknął się w najodleglejszym pokoju, pod pozorem odczytywania świętych papyrusów. Prawie w okamgnieniu w jego ognistej wyobraźni uporządkowały się nowo otrzymane wiadomości i utworzył się plan. Przede wszystkim zrozumiał, że między Fenicjanami i kapłanami toczy się cicha walka na życie i śmierć. O co?... Naturalnie o wpływy i skarby. Prawdę rzekł Hiram, że gdyby Fenicjan zabrakło w Egipcie, wszystkie majątki faraona, nawet nomarchów i całej arystokracji, przeszłyby pod panowanie świątyń. Ramzes nigdy nie lubił kapłanów i od dawna wiedział i widział, że większa część Egiptu już należy do kapłanów, że ich miasta są najbogatsze, pola najlepiej uprawiane, ludność zadowolona. Rozumiał należąca do świątyń wydobyłaby faraona z nieustannych kłopotów i podźwignęłaby jego władzę. Książę wiedział o tym i niejednokrotnie wypowiadał to z goryczą. Lecz gdy za sprawą Herhora został namiestnikiem i otrzymał dowództwo korpusu Menf, pogodził się z kapłanami i we własnym sercu tłumił stare niechęci do nich. Dziś wszystko to odżyło. Więc kapłani nie tylko nie powiedzieli mu o swoich układach z Asyrią, ale nawet nie uprzedzili go o poselstwie jakiegoś Sargona? Może wreszcie być, że kwestia stanowiła największą tajemnicę świątyń i państwa. Lecz dlaczego ukrywali przed nim cyfrę danin zalegających u rozmaitych azjatyckich narodów?... Sto tysięcy talentów, ależ to suma, która mogła od razu poprawić majątkowy stan faraona... Dlaczegoż oni to ukrywali, o czym nawet wiedział tyryjski książę, jeden z członków rady tego miasta?... Co za wstyd dla niego, następcy tronu i namiestnika, że dopiero obcy ludzie otwierają mu oczy! Lecz była rzecz jeszcze gorsza: Pentuer i Mefres na wszelki sposób dowodzili mu, że Egipt musi unikać wojny. Już w świątyni Hator nacisk ten wydawał mu się podejrzanym: wojna bowiem mogła dostarczyć państwu krocie tysięcy niewolników i podźwignąć ogólny dobrobyt kraju. Dzisiaj zaś wydaje się tym konieczniejszą, że przecież Egipt ma do odebrania sumy zaległe i do zdobycia nowe. Książę podparł się rękoma na stole i rachował: "Mamy - myślał - do odebrania sto tysięcy talentów danin... Hiram liczy, że złupienie Babilonu i Niniwy przyniosłoby ze dwieście tysięcy - razem trzysta tysięcy jednorazowo... Taką sumą można pokryć koszta największej wojny, a zostanie jako zysk - kilkakroć sto tysięcy niewolników i sto tysięcy rocznej daniny z krajów na nowo podbitych. Potem zaś - dokończył książę - obrachowalibyśmy się z kapłanami..." Ramzes był rozgorączkowany. Mimo to przyszła mu refleksja: "A gdyby Egipt nie mógł przeprowadzić zwycięskiej wojny z Asyrią?..." Lecz przy tym pytaniu zagotowała się w nim krew. Jak to Egipt, jak Egipt może nie zdeptać Asyrii, gdy na czele wojsk stanie on, Ramzes, on, potomek Ramzesa Wielkiego, który sam jeden rzucił się na chetyckie wozy wojenne i rozbił je!... Książę wszystko mógł pojąć, wyjąwszy tego, ażeby on mógł być pokonanym, mógł nie wydrzeć zwycięstwa największym mocarzom. Czuł w sobie bezmiar odwagi i zdziwiłby się, gdyby jakikolwiek nieprzyjaciel nie uciekł na widok jego rozpuszczonych koni. Przecież na wojennym wozie faraona stają sami bogowie, ażeby go zasłaniać tarczą, a nieprzyjaciół razić niebieskimi pociskami. "Tylko... co ten Hiram mówił mi o bogach?... - pomyślał książę. - I co on ma mi pokazać w świątyni Astoreth?... Zobaczymy." Faraon II/5